


Cream and Sugar

by link621



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/link621/pseuds/link621
Relationships: Mutsu Yuuho/Oomagari Ryuuji, Mutsu Yuuma/Oomagari Ryuuji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Cream and Sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZeePuri (ZeeCatfish)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeeCatfish/gifts).



“More cream.” That was Yuuho.

“Another sugar,” Yuuma, probably.

“Not that much sugar - he wants the sugar. Cream in mine.” Okay, that was Yuuho again? Yuuma? They were speaking too quickly. Even after living with the two of them and with the fact that Oomagari had always had a decent grasp on which Mutsu twin was which when most could not tell them apart, he couldn’t always follow the rapid-fire arguments they would have (almost always over silly things).

“That’s too much cream, he doesn’t like that much cream.” Definitely Yuuma. Very demanding.

“Sometimes I do. When Oomagari-san makes it,” Yuuho muttered in reply.

“Ryuuji. Seriously, call me Ryuuji.” Oomagari looked to his left, then to his right at the two men that hovered around him waiting for him to prepare their coffee just the way they liked it. If they were going to supervise this closely, he would have just suggested that they make it themselves, particularly because when they both got to talking at once even he had a bit of trouble distinguishing which one of them was speaking. 

Looking right at them he saw the subtle differences. Yuuma had a slightly more stern look versus the glint of mirth in Yuuho’s eyes. Their hair parted differently naturally, even if they usually wore it in the same style. One time Oomagari had even made the mistake of commenting that he liked how Yuuho’s hair looked when it was just a little longer than they usually wore it after he waited too long to see a stylist and had nearly caused a meltdown between the twins who argued for the next couple of days whether to get their hair cut or to both commit to growing it out a bit more. 

Yuuho, incidentally, won the argument.

“That one is Yuuho’s,” Oomagari said as Yuuma tried to take the coffee in the blue mug. He had even _color coded_ them for ease of the two of them getting the right coffee and Yuuma was still too impatient to take the right one.

“Oh.” Yuuma handed the coffee to his twin. “You’re not going to like it, it has too much cream.”

“Sometimes when Oomagari-”

“ _Ryuuji_ ,” Oomagari interjected, taking a sip of his own coffee now that his hands were once again free. He was going to need way more than one cup of coffee to get through a day with these two.

“...Sometimes when _Ryuuji_ makes it, I like it with more cream.” Yuuho took the blue mug from his brother and pushed the orange mug on the counter closer to Yuuma. If he didn’t like the amount of cream in the coffee, he didn’t say anything about it when he took a sip.

Yuuma took his mug of coffee back to the couch, settling into the cushions and bringing his knees up to his chest. He had that pouty look on his face he got when Oomagari paid more attention to someone else than he was paying to Yuuma. “There isn’t enough sugar in this,” he complained quietly. “You put all the sugar in Yuuho’s.”

 _Some of if,_ Oomagari agreed silently, leaning down first to kiss Yuuho’s temple. The younger twin barely acknowledged him as he took another long sip of his coffee.

A second kiss fell on Yuuma’s hair as Oomagari leaned over the back of the couch.

 _But not_ all _of it._


End file.
